Sweet Sweet
by Jun-Despair
Summary: Flynn is a normal, and ordinary human. He lived alone in his small apartment, worked as an ordinary salary man, and lived a normal life. That, was before this seducing, sweet eater creature came and forced himself inside Flynn's life. Making his usual day became extraordinary. ONESHOT AU FLURI


**not beta-ed as always. enjoy**

* * *

**Sweet Sweet**

Flynn is a normal, and ordinary human. He lived alone in his small apartment, worked as an ordinary salary man, and lived a normal life. That, was before this seducing, sweet eater creature came and forced himself inside Flynn's life. Making his usual day became extraordinary.

Here he is, glaring at the long haired man, who occupied his sofa while eating snacks. Hair tangled and messy, shirt unbuttoned, and no pants.

NO. FREAKING. PANTS.

"Yuri! I told you to wear your clothes properly!" He yelled at the man who shrugged it off like it doesn't matter, but it does matter, a lot, for Flynn. What if Estellise came to his house and saw this man half naked? Not to mention, Yuri was wearing his over-sized shirt with no button done.

Tempting.

What? Wait, no. He didn't just thought it was tempting. Not at all. Well, maybe a bit. But, it's still a trouble!

He inhaled calmly, trying to settle his emotion down, and then he grabbed the smaller man's hand. "I'm gonna wash you and dress you up properly!" Flynn dragged Yuri into a bathroom, but was quite surprised as he felt no struggle.

"Yes, yes, Mom. Please feed me a soup, too."

"Shut up."

"Ouch. Why so serious? Flynn, no one's gonna come here! Except you have a date with Estelle. Oh, no, I'm going to be jealous."

He really hate, but love that mocking tone. "Go being jealous as much as you like. I'm still going to wash you properly. How many days you didn't take a bath? You stink like a rotten meat."

"Hm, a day or two? Well, at least I WAS a delicious meat. You ate me up like a beast last night- mphhh!"

Flynn immediately covered the blabbering mouth with his hand. Face flushed red from the embarrassment as Yuri mentioned about their last night activity. Well, Flynn would admit it that he sometimes lost control over himself. What can he do!? He's just a healthy young man with infinite sexual desire.

He felt a slick, hot muscle, sliding on his palm. In an instant, he jerked his hand back, glared at Yuri who was smirking at him after he pulled his tongue back inside his mouth. If he wasn't an incubus, or a succubus, he would never know what kind of creature Yuri was.

The blond pushed Yuri's back and then pushed his shoulder down, so he sat on the tiled floor. The coldness made contact with Yuri's skin, and the long haired male shivered. After the naughty man seated down, Flynn pulled the shirt off the pale, and slender body, throwing it to the corner.

"Impatient, Flynn? I know, I know, it must be hard to see a seductive guy like me." Yuri grinned, but it immediately faded away as Flynn dumped a bucketful cold water on his head. "Hey!"

"Oh sorry? What did you say? Seductive? Hm.. yeah. Like a wet kitten." Roughly, Flynn pulled the tangled hair and poured the rose scented shampoo. Estellise bought it for him since it could at least help Yuri's hair to stay untangled. She even bought a same branded conditioner to make the dark purple mess became smooth.

His fingers patiently combed the strands, easing every tangles slowly, making sure it won't pull Yuri's scalp and hurting him. Sometimes, Yuri became very quiet when he did this. As if the action itself toned down his hyperactive behavior. He became submissive suddenly, and at the first time, Flynn was scared that he thought there's something wrong with Yuri.

"Hey, your fingers stopped."

Blue eyes blinked rapidly, trying to wake himself from the daydream. "Ah, yeah sorry." He finally washed down the shampoo, and satisfied at the smooth and shiny hair. "Do you want me to wash your body too?" Flynn asked. He swore he could see a pink tint on Yuri's ears and cheeks as he nodded. Shame, he was behind Yuri, and he couldn't see the expression.

"Do you.. have candies?"

Oh, yeah he forgot. Yuri really need something sweet in his mouth, or he couldn't get into the bathtub. Last time, he went in with no candies, and he became very restless. Maybe the hot water was uncomfortable to him, Flynn thought, but actually that wasn't the reason.

Yuri can't stay in a cramped place for a long time. The place where he couldn't move freely, the place where he couldn't even stretch out his legs, Yuri can't stand it. Flynn smiled and he took the candy jar he placed on the shelf, a habit since Yuri came to his house. "Open your mouth." He watched the usually prideful and shameless man became obedient, and Flynn placed a vanilla flavored candy into his mouth.

Yuri nipped down on Flynn's fingers and licked the tip of if after the sweet treat went into his mouth. Then carefully, he lowered his body into the tub. The lukewarm water made Yuri shivered as he changed temperature from the cold tile pretty fast.

Flynn took a soap and began rubbing Yuri's back in a soothing manner. Unconsciously, Yuri moaned, and Flynn's little brother woke up. "Well, I think you need to take a bath twice."

Yuri's face flushed red and he turned his back away from Flynn, who was currently stripping off his clothes. "What? You gonna join me? Dude, get your own bathtub!"

"Well, this is my bathtub. You're just a freeloader after all." As he was freed of the rest of the fabrics, Flynn took another candy and put it inside his mouth. He pushed the round, sugary snack to the side of his cheek with his tongue. "Open up."

As if it was a spell, Yuri's mouth slowly opened, letting Flynn to lean down and slide his tongue inside the hot cavern. The long haired male moaned from the back of his throat, gripping Flynn's bare shoulder as their tongues rolled on the candy. The blond slowly went inside the tub, holding the back of Yuri's head as the smaller man almost hit his head to the wall from Flynn's movement.

The candy gradually became smaller, and smaller, melting inside their connected lips. Flynn's hand rubbed circles around Yuri's back, and it arched, followed by Yuri moved his head away, breaking off their kiss to moan loudly.

That day, Flynn knew about Yuri's sensitive back.

* * *

**a.n**

**It's crappy I know. this one is a side story from an AU I'm currently writing. Will I ever post it here? I'm not sure. please let me know if any of you want the AU to be posted here =) reviews will be appreciated!**


End file.
